


Date

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: A bit of a longer fic this time. Kind of a sequel to the fic "Mourningstar" I wrote earlier this year.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Viola DeWynter
Series: Rowvember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 10





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a longer fic this time. Kind of a sequel to the fic "Mourningstar" I wrote earlier this year.

Velvet impatiently stepped into the elevator as the doors slid open after it played a little bell ringing sound. She pulled down her mask for a moment and retrieved a small mirror from her coat's pocket to check if her makeup and lipstick was still intact. After seeing that both still looked perfect, she closed the mirror again and put it back from the pocket she got it from, before pulling her black mask with red fangs drawn onto it back up. It was once again her least favorite time of the year, winter. Despite driving here in her Wakazashi with luxuries such as heated pedals, she was still shivering and freezing, it was a frigid 25°F in Steelport today, so she just wanted to hide away under layers of blankets and pillows to escape the cold.

"Could this elevator go any slower?" The demoness hissed, she was used to the high speed elevators in her cribs and other properties.

But this was one of Steelport's older skyscrapers, a residential tower located on Loren Square, and it didn't help that her destination was on one of the uppermost levels.

While the elevator continued its ascent, Vivi re-adjusted her grip on the bags she had been carrying in her gloved hands, two shopping bags to be precise, one from Leather & Lace and one from Impressions. She had gone on a little shopping spree throughout the city before making her way here, and was hoping to surprise the person she was about to meet with her haul. Inside the Impressions bag was also a small but long box from On Thin Ice, which contained the thing she was most excited about sharing. It had been expensive to get, but when was the last time money had been short for her? Ever since their partnership with Ultor, and even a little prior to that from running the gang successfully, she had more money than she knew what to do with, and she already did spend a huge amount on luxuries like custom cars, guns and clothes, as well as manicures, properties, and repairs for said cars.

The elevator gradually slowed down and finally came to a halt when it reached the 113th floor. After two more seconds, the familiar *ding* rang out as the doors unlocked. When she stepped outside, she needed a moment for her eyes to adjust to the brightly lit corridor, then she turned to the left and made her way over to the apartment door at the end of the hallway.

She carefully put down her bags and hesitated for a bit before pushing the button for the doorbell that simply said "V.D." on it. Velvet heard the buzzing noise inside the flat, and after a few seconds the intercom next to the doorbell crackled to life.  
"Who is this?" a bored sounding voice answered on the other side.

"Hey, it's me," Vivi responded casually. Almost instantly the mood of the homeowner audibly improved.

"Oh, hi! Yeah come on in, I mean, I'll be there right away!" The interphone crackled again as the line went out, followed by the sound of high heeled footsteps walking around the inside. Velvet could hear music turn on on the other side of the door before the footsteps got louder as they approached her. She didn't pick up her two bags just yet, she knew she would need both of her arms shortly.

She heard a key turning, unlocking the door before the door finally opened, and revealed the figure of Viola DeWynter. She was wearing her grey trademark turtleneck and leather skirt combo, a pair of fishnet stockings, and shiny black boots. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail in its usual style, with the exception of the pair of purple sunglasses on her head missing.

"Hey you," Viola greeted her Boss and gave her a long hug which the redhead gladly returned, they stood like that for a while, Vivi liked her hugs, taking in her warmth and scent made her feel at home before even entering the apartment. Viola broke the embrace when she realized her rudeness, she didn't mean to make the Boss stand in the cold hallway in her heavy winter clothes.

"Sorry, let's get you inside first, you must be freezing," she welcomed her in and was about to pick up the bags her guest had brought out of hospitality, but Velvet quickly picked them up herself, as to not spoil the surprise if Viola managed to catch a glimpse of their contents.

As she stepped aside and gestured for the woman to enter her home, she questioned her leader.

"You know, I gave you keys to my place so we wouldn't need the intercom anymore." Once inside, Vivi placed her shopping bags next to a large sofa that was in the corner of the room.

"I know, I forgot them in the car," Velvet lied, the truth was that she preferred it when Viola would open the door for her and greet her with a hug, instead of just unlocking the door herself and barging in like she owned the place. Viola closed the door behind her and made sure to lock it again, she also slid a door chain lock shut that she had previously left open, since she expected her guest to come in on her own. Velvet took off her red beanie, mask, and coat which she hung up on the coat rack, revealing that she was wearing a turtleneck similar to Viola's and a pistol harness with two Vice9 handguns on either side underneath.

"You came here strapped?" the former Morningstar questioned her Boss with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk.

"Not yet, how did you- oh, the guns! Well yeah, I never go anywhere without a piece," she explained with a blush at her slip up as she undid the harness and put it over the coat tree as well. Viola raised her eyebrows even more at Velvet's antics.

"I didn't expect you this early," Viola admitted, "I still look like a mess," she said shyly, but Vivi wouldn't have it.

"You kidding? You look amazing, V!" she complimented her lieutenant, "You're just as pretty without makeup," it sounded like a typical lie you'd tell someone to make them feel better, but Velvet was being honest, to her, Viola was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever met, and that meant a lot coming from someone who had been alive for over 300 years. Now it was Viola's time to blush.

"Thank you," she hid her face by looking away, "I meant to open a bottle of wine for us later, would you like some now or do you want some tea first to warm up?"

"Tea would be great right now," Velvet sighed as she took off her leather gloves and stuffed them inside her coat's deep pockets, "Peppermint, if you have any," she added.

"Coming right up," Viola entered the large kitchen to put on a cup of tea for them. Velvet took off her laced high heel boots, they had snow and mud sticking to them, and she didn't want to ruin her host's hardwood floor, besides, this place had underfloor heating, which felt so good on her cold feet. Under her shoes, she wore a pair of dark red, woolen thigh high stockings and black leggings. She undid her ponytail that she had kept under the beanie to let her long red hair flow freely.

"I'll be in the bathroom for a second," she announced. She entered the bathroom and turned on the lights, illuminating the dark tiles on the floor and walls, she went over to the large marmor sink and checked herself out in the big mirror, her makeup was still fine, clothes were flawless, only her hair needed some adjustment. She picked up a pink comb from next to the sink and began running it through her hair to get it to fall as she wanted it to. After a little while, her hair finally looked as it was supposed to, she checked her appearance one last time in the mirror, turned off the lights, and returned to the living room, where Viola was just setting down two cups of tea onto a pair of metal coasters that she had placed to protect the surface of her glass table.

"Here you go, love," Viola offered her the cup.

"Thanks," Velvet sat down and accepted the brew, not even flinching at the touch of the boiling hot mug. Viola was more careful with her tea, which she blew on before taking a small sip of it, while Vivi had already taken a heavy gulp and let out a satisfied sigh at the warm sensation spreading through her body.

The two of them had been dating ever since shortly after driving STAG out of the city. When Velvet got the call that Shaundi and Viola were in danger, the choice to save them both had been an obvious one to her, she didn't even care for Killbane at that moment and just sent some grunts to help Angel at the airport. Even after learning that he had gotten away, all she cared about was that her girls were safe. Angel, however, hadn't been as relaxed about it. Velvet always figured they could track Killbane down to wherever it was he was hiding, but she only had that one chance to save her friends, so she took it.

Vivi has had a soft spot for Viola since she'd joined the Saints. At first she was still a bit reserved towards the woman, partially blaming her for Johnny's death, but not to the extend Shaundi did. But once she got to know her more, and learned the reason why she defected from the Syndicate, she sympathized with the woman. They would spend entire evenings just talking, Viola would share stories of her and Kiki from before the Syndicate, Vivi would tell stories about her and Johnny from before coming to Steelport, and they would just bond over the memories of the loved ones they had recently lost. Over time a more serious relationship had developed between them, but they didn't have much of a chance to let it flourish, with STAG still around and the threat of Killbane and his Luchadores striking at any moment. But after both of those had been taken care of, the two of them had time for each other, they could go on winter walks, go Christmas shopping, and leave the gang business to Pierce and the other lieutenants for a while.

Velvet always had difficulty committing to a serious relationship, it simply went against her demonic nature. Even if she was with someone whom she liked deeply, she still had to go out and seduce random strangers to feed on their souls in order to sustain herself, there was no way around that. Johnny knew that, and so did Viola.

"That's better," she was already feeling the warm drink take effect and heat her body from the inside. She scooted closer to the other woman until their thighs touched. The sofa was large enough to easily fit five or six more people on it, but she wanted to be as close to her lover as possible.

They had some small talk while they continued drinking their tea, gossiping about members of the gang, going over some stuff that had to be taken care of, and just chit chat about their day and whatever else came to mind. After they had finished their hot beverages, Viola took the empty cups to the kitchen area, which gave Vivi an opportunity to get the stuff she had carried in those bags. She started with the Impressions bag and sat it down right next to her. When Viola came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine, she saw that the Boss decided to reveal what she had brought over.

Viola sat back down next to her partner to see what she had for her.

"I, uh, I got you something," the redhead started off, she was usually this badass leader of the Saints, but when it came to Viola, she couldn't help but act shy and flustered. She opened the bag and pulled out a black piece of cloth that the black haired woman soon identified as a winter coat. Velvet had previously ruined one of Viola's expensive coats when she accidentally singed it with a sneeze while they were going for a walk through Sunset Park.

"Oh my, Velvet, it's gorgeous!" she swooned over the clothing item, upon closer inspection she noticed it had small fleurs on its buttons, indicating that it was a custom piece. She stood up and tried it on, it was a perfect fit. She used the large living room as an improv catwalk as she walked from the other end of the room towards the couch and posed for her girlfriend like a model during a fashion show.

"It looks great on you," Velvet complimented, obviously she thought everything looked great on her, but she spoke the truth. It fit Viola's figure and style perfectly. Viola took the coat off again since it was hot wearing it inside her well heated apartment.

"Thank you, you didn't have to," she gave Vivi a hug.

"Don't mention it, this is just to make up for the one I messed up." she apologized. Next she pulled out a matching scarf to go with the coat, it was made of wool and had little pink stars for a design.

"It's super cute," Viola admired it, "And so very soft," she swooned after she touched it.  
"Christmas was just three weeks ago, you know," she teased.

"Please, I don't need a date on the calendar to do something nice for you," she tried to brush it off, but couldn't help smiling at Viola's comment. "These are just something for you to wear on our walks," Velvet explained, "What I really planned to give you for a while now is this," she pulled out the small box from On Thin Ice. Viola eyed the case curiously. Did the Boss want to give her jewelry? She hardly ever wore any, if at all.

"This took a while to be made." She handed Viola the box, who accepted and carefully opened it, unaware of what was inside and not wanting to potentially break it. When she opened it, her heart almost melted and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Oh my god, this is..." she was at a loss for words. Viola used to wear a Morningstar chain around her waist, just like Kiki had. After Kiki passed away, Viola attached her sister's star pendant to her own chain in a way to keep her late twin close. However, weeks ago when she had been kidnapped by Kia and taken hostage, in the struggle, the chain broke and fell off the statue and into the waters below, lost forever. Or so she had thought. What she held in her hands was not just a faithful recreation, but the same chain she had lost on Magarac Island, however, it came with one addition. A third pendant had joined the twin stars, a metallic fleur-de-lis medallion.

"I had a team of divers scan the ocean floor for days to find it," she explained. "But when they finally did and brought it back to the surface, it was damaged from the fall and being submerged in the filthy Steelport bay water for over a week. So I had it restored and this fleur added at a jeweller. I hope you like-"

Velvet's sentence was abruptly cut short when she felt Viola's soft lips press against her own. A little taken aback at first at the sudden display of affection, she soon composed herself and returned the kiss, parting her lips a little to let Viola's tongue enter her mouth and brush against her own. After a short moment, the two women let go of each other's mouths to breathe.

"Thank you, Vivi, this means so much to me, you have no idea." Viola sobbed earnestly.

"I was hoping you'd like it," the redhead responded with a smile.

"I do, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. This is the most wonderful gift I've ever received," she gave her partner another long hug. When she let go of Vivi, she took her hand and got up.

"What are you doing, I still have another-" but she was interrupted again when Viola softly pulled on her arm to indicate to follow her. When she stood up as well, her lover led her towards the bathroom.

"You're still cold, let me help you warm up further."

It took Velvet a second to realize what they were about to do before she smirked. She was looking forward to a nice hot shower.

"After that," Viola continued, "we can play with whatever it is you brought in that second bag." She glanced towards the Leather & Lace bag that still stood next to the sofa, causing Velvet to blush again as they closed the bathroom door behind them.


End file.
